hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Northern Incident
The Northern Incident is an animated comedy-horror short film released on February 20, 2011. It stars the voices of Jon Etheridge, Jessica Debra Hollingsworth and Max Gilardi and features the song "I Ain't Never" by Jason Delarosa. The flash has received generally positive reviews but there is controversy surrounding the ending. Plot The animation opens with a red utility car driving down a long road surrounded by miles of pine trees and snow. The car is being driven by a man (Jon Etheridge) accompanied by his dog, King. The car pulls over to the side of the road where the duo enter the man's cabin to ice fish. Over the next few days with a storm approaching, strange things begin to happen﻿ such as seeing figures in the trees, knocks on the door, mysterious bites out of his meals etc. The man becomes frustrated, paranoid and frightened and is unable to go home after his car is stolen and his phone wire cut. On Monday night, he again hears a knock at the door which becomes knocking all over the house which just as quickly stops. King begins barking at something outside and leaps through the window. The man follows him through the woods while a storm rages only to find his friend in two. Before he can mourn his loss he is surrounded by multiple figures revealed to be 'furries'. The man pleads for them to leave him but they subdue him and his screams echo as the screen goes black. The credits roll over a sunny day. Controversy of Ending The film has been generally well-recieved but a lot of attention has been brought to the ending of The Northern Incident. The ending seems to be Max Gilardi way of playing a joke on the audience by creating a suspenseful horror story only to add an ending that most people would not be taken seriously.﻿ Connections to "The Hidden People" Some viewers have brought up the similarities "The Northern Incident" shares with Graham Annable's "The Hidden People". While Gilardi has said he is a fan of Annable's and one scene of The Northern Incident is an homage of The Hidden People people seem to believe they share a lot more in common. *Both tell the story of a man and his dog. *Both main characters drive a red utility vehicle.﻿ *Both are set in a pine forest and in a small cabin. *Both main characters do fishing of some sort. *Food items mysteriously have food bites in them. *Both end with the main character being surrounded and him screaming and the screen going black. Gilardi has stated that he will address this in the near future. Just kidding he's a hack. Behind the scenes *First Max Gilardi animation to use a Cintiq graphics pad. *Most of the music is stock music. *Gilardi considered doing the voice of the dog himself. *Gilardi expected the response he got for the ending. *Gilardi began work on the Flash since September 2010.﻿ Catzilla also returns on the Hotdiggidydemon logoCategory:Max Gilardi Category:Videos